


Upper Limit

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Claude is just trying to read when he notices that his boyfriend, Linhardt is engaged in rather noisy sexual activity with his other partner, Hapi in the next room. When it's over, however, Hapi suddenly bursts in, requesting that Claude help them out.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 3





	Upper Limit

This is normal, this is fine. Claude has no problem with it. This is just a part of living in the same house as his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's girlfriend.

It's just how things shake out often enough. And half the time, Hapi herself would be in the opposite situation.

Normally Claude can just tune it out, even as Linhardt, his lover's moans tend to worm their way under the pads of his headphones no matter how hard he tries to shut them out. He can ignore it. He is reading an utterly captivating book, with some loud music blasting in his ears. However.

Tonight seems a fair bit more…spirited than usual.

Claude fights to keep his eyes on the page, but can’t help but have wandering thoughts. He wonders what exactly is happening for them to be so raucous. He could swear he heard some whip cracks, which he was previously unaware of being among Linhardt’s list of interests. And perhaps due to the intensity of this session, Linhardt’s noises are far more intense than usual. He even hears Linhardt cry out in near pain to the point of Claude’s chest tightening from worry. But soon enough, that worry is assuaged by Linhardt’s pleasured moans resuming. But then, Claude swiftly has to return to distracting himself.

Eventually, it comes to an end, and Claude lets out a heavy sigh of relief. He peels off his headphones and lets himself flop back onto the bed. Now, he can get back to reading—

The door to Claude’s bedroom suddenly swings open, causing him to start. It's Hapi, clearly not having changed yet out of the getup she had donned for this occasion, but most notably, she is carrying Linhardt in her arms.

Linhardt, being mostly limbs is spilling out of her arms, but doesn't seem to be in danger of falling. He is also wrapped tightly in blankets like a cocoon.

Claude looks up to Hapi, not even bothering to ask as this sight is clearly bizarre enough to warrant explanation regardless.

"Claude," Hapi begins, walking steadily towards Claude who immediately moves over to make room on the bed for Lin. "I may have pushed him, and myself a little far tonight," she says, gently laying the silent Linhardt on the edge of the bed next to Claude. "I need you to take care of him while I change and clean up and stuff. Okay?"

Claude nods. "Sure, no problem?" His tone still comes out questioning as his eyes inevitably drift to her outfit. "Lin bought that for you, I assume?"

"Yeah."

Claude swallows. It must be from the same manufacturer as the one that Linhardt dons for similar sessions with Claude himself. "You go on ahead, I've got Lin, don't you worry."

Hapi's eyes linger on Claude's for a moment longer before she looks to Lin, biting her lower lip in a subtle show of concern. Claude picks up on this.

"Hey, you know Lin, just like I do. He wouldn't subject himself to something he has no interest in."

"Yeah I know I—" she gives a short sigh. “I also know he has a habit of overdoing things, for my sake.”

“But still, you didn’t force him against his will. He chose this. You’ll just have to talk about it.”

“Yeah...” hapi nods. “Maybe I’ll just have to invite you next time,” she mutters, giving Linhardt one last mournful look before turning on her heal and her exiting Claude’s room.

Claude lets out a sigh and casts his gaze to Linhardt, who doesn’t seem fully asleep; but in some kind of fugue state. Claude wants to reach out and touch him, caress his face and make sure he’s alright. But it would be best to wait, given how he can end up overstimulated.

Claude lays himself out next to Linhardt, propping his head up on an elbow and gazing at him.

After a few more moments, Linhardt begins to stir and his eyelashes flutter open. “Hapi...” he sighs before looking over, his gaze falling upon Claude. “Oh...”

“Sorry that I’m not Hapi,” Claude grins.

Linhardt’s lips twist into a frown. “Why are you so far away?”

“You want me to be closer?”

“Yes, I would like to be held at this exact moment.”

“Understood.” Claude then shifts forward and pulls Linhardt into his arms.

“Where’s Hapi?”

“She needed to clean up, and it looks like take some care for herself first. So she entrusted me to you for the time being.”

“I see.”

“If you don’t mind telling me...what exactly happened?” Claude asks.

“Oh? Are you curious?”

Claude sputters. “I mean, yeah. But I’m more concerned wether something went wrong.”

Linhardt lets out a sound in response. “Nothing went wrong, per se,” he mutters. “I simply asked Hapi to go as hard as she could; I wanted to see the upper limit of her dominance, for reference. My curiosity has been satisfied.”

Claude gulps. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I am, I have no major physical injuries.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?”

Claude sighs. “I mean, you don’t like pain or being restrained at all, right?”

“I only do not find those things particularly titillating in isolation,” Linhardt begins. “You are concerned for my emotional and mental well-being?”

“I mean, yeah,” Claude says, reaching out a hand to touch Linhardt again, but hesitating.

“Go ahead,” Linhardt assures.

Claude compiles and places his hand against Linhardts cheek. Linhardt lets out a pleased sigh as his eyes fall closed. Right, Linhardt always likes gentle affection like this, and it seems like especially now, he needs it. This is definitely what Hapi needs Claude to do right now.

Claude follows the pull of Linhardt sighs and gently threads his fingers into Linhardt’s hair, massaging his scalp in the way that Claude knows he enjoys.

“Hapi seemed to be particularly averse to me touching her this time.” Linhardt says. “Most of our interaction was me being tied up and teased until she was satisfied.”

“I see,” Claude swallows thickly. While that experience was clearly something to be endured for Linhardt, Claude himself would have certainly had a very different response.

“Would you like me to go into more detail about the session? I imagine you would enjoy it,” Linhardt continues, knowing full well how much Claude enjoys such things himself.

“Honestly, the best thing you could do for me is take whatever you’ve learned and keep it in your Arsenal for later.”

Linhardt’s eyes flutter open. “So that I can use them on you, you mean?”

“Yeah,” Claude replies sheepishly.

Linhardt pauses before continuing. “So you don’t want me to tell you?”

“Honestly if you’re that eager so share I won’t stop you. But I’m just saying not to push yourself for my sake.”

“So you _do_ want me to tell you.”

“Yeah,”

Linhardt smirks, his eyes falling shut again. “First, I will request again that you hold me.”

“Ah—Sure thing.” Claude carefully peels away some of the blankets to get Linhardt a little closer. Claude then sees that instead of bare skin, Lin is still wearing the harness that Hapi had put him in. “Here, let’s get you out of this,” Claude mutters, setting to undoing the buckles.

“Much appreciated.”

After a few moments, Linhardt is now actually completely naked, only a smattering of hickies and red marks left on his skin.

Claude looks him up and down briefly before setting his hands to Linhardt’s skin. Claude knows that Hapi usually takes care of this, she is a very attentive top, but something must have really been out of the ordinary today, and he can only hope that it isn’t anything too dire.

Claude gently caresses the red lines across Linhardt’s breast, moving to massage his chest and shoulder muscles. Linhardt gives an approving sigh and Claude continues his work.

Claude pulls him close, continuing to rub and stroke down his back to soothe the strain. Linhardt lets out another pleased sigh and snuggles up as close as possible.

“I may not particularly enjoy pain; but I do enjoy being submissive for Hapi and serving her whims. I found it very surprisingly enjoyable to simulate fellatio on her strap-on, for example.”

Linhardt usually has confident air when taking Claude’s own cock into his mouth, and so it's difficult for Claude to envision what that might have looked like. 

“Oh?” Claude encourages.

“Although I would prefer being able to pleasure someone, it turns out that yes, the sensation itself in enjoyable. And performing for her entertainment was the most gratifying part.”

“Sure sounds like it,” Claude smiles while stroking Linhardt’s hair.

Linhardt sighs contentedly and snuggles further into Claude’s arms. "She didn't whip me, but did some shows of cracking the whip, and it managed to get a reaction out of me," Linhardt continues. "Eventually, she bent me over the bed and penetrated me with her strap-on until I reached orgasm."

"I see."

"She didn't let me get her off, she insisted on doing it herself," Linhardt says, looking truly saddened by this aspect. 

"Ah, my condolences."

"It is alright. She is not nearly as enthusiastic about touch as I am," Linhardt shrugs. It simply is how Hapi is sometimes. Sometimes she is greedy for his touch, and other times, she just isn't. 

"But is she okay?"

"I am not sure, but I am sure I will find out soon enough--"

At that moment, a rather timid knock sounds on the door.

“Come in!” Claude calls.

The door opens and Hapi lets herself in. She’s dressed in a pair of boyshorts and a sight tank top—her usual attire for sleep. Her eyes are downcast as she makes her way to the opposite side of the bed. Linhardt perks up when she arrives but quickly deflates when she sits down on the edge of Claude’s bed facing away from both of them.

“Hapi? Everything okay?”

Hapi sighs. “I guess, not.” She shrugs. “I really need to Apologise to Linny, I really screwed up this time.”

“I will accept your apology, if there is something that I feel I must forgive you for...” Linhardt replies.

Hapi sighs again. “I think I actually kinda, pushed myself. I should have stopped when things were getting bad.”

“What happened?” Claude asks, sitting up and fixing her with a concerned look.

Hapi shrugs. “I think you already know but…I’ve kinda dealt with some shit in the past.”

Claude nods, having picked up the details already before, a truly horrific case that need no be repeated. Claude for one is not going to judge the ways that Hapi chooses to cope with that trauma.

“I just…I know Lin isn’t into pain, so I was trying to hold back. But I—” she shudders. “He let me push him, and I got off on that. And I just can’t stop thinking. If I get off on Linny being in pain then—How the fuck am I any different from—”

Hapi’s shoulders begin to tremble and Claude lurches forward, wanting to comfort her but not knowing how.

But before he can get there, Linhardt is up and crawling over the bed towards Hapi.

Linhardt is still naked, but pays this no mind while moving to wrap his arms around Hapi from behind.

“Regardless of what happened, I asked you to do it, and I gave you permission,” he pauses. “Tell me, Hapi. Do you get aroused when I stub my toe?”

Hapi turns and looks at him. “Huh? No.”

“What about when I burn myself cooking.”

“No, Linny. That’s weird.”

“And what about when I was affected by poison oak, did my pained reactions to that arouse you.”

“No—!”

“Then I fail to see any problem,” Linhardt replies plainly. “If you were truly aroused by me suffering in general, that would be a problem. But you found a very specific instance of my pain arousing. That is something else entirely.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“For example, I don’t usually find your feet to be particularly attractive. But in the height of the moment, if you asked me to suck your toes—”

“You know what, Linny, I think I get it, it’s fine.”

Linhardt presses his face against Hapi’s neck. “If my limits had been exceeded, I would have told you. Please, try not to worry, my love. Even if I do not enjoy pain, I cannot deny that at the height of arousal, it certainly has an affect, even on me.”

Hapi nods, her throat going thick. “Uhg, Linny. You’re such a good boyfriend what the hell.”

“You sound upset about that?”

Hapi lets out a hoarse laugh. “Nah, I’m really happy about it.” Hapi turns around and wraps her arms around Linhardt and causing them to both tumble back onto the bed.

By now, Claude has begun to feel a bit out of place, and so tries to quietly make his exit.

Linhardt however, notices this. “Claude? Where are you going?”

“You two can just use my bed tonight if you want. I’ll just sleep in the...other guest room I guess.”

Linhardt frowns and reaches out to grab the hem of Claude’s boxers “ _Khalid_. I told you that you would never be required to sleep in the guest room ever again. Besides, this is not the guest room, this is _your_ room.”

Claude relents and sits back down. “Sorry Lin, force of habit,” he shrugs. “Really, you two are having a moment and I don’t want to intrude.

Hapi scoffs. “Claude, we wouldn’t even be having this moment if you hadn’t been here to help. Now get over here.”

Claude hesitates for a moment but still decides to lie back down, pulling a blanket over them, and pulling up close to Linhardt’s other side.

Linhardt promptly pulls himself close to Claude, Hapi tucked under his other arm. Lin then cranes his neck up and Claude leans down to meet him for a kiss.

Hapi nuzzles her face into Linhardt's neck, who lets out a soft sigh, totally content.


End file.
